


Tradición Weasley

by Adarae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarae/pseuds/Adarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra ha terminado. Hermione se siente perdida y desconectada. Solo Ron puede ayudarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradición Weasley

Han pasado apenas dos días desde la batalla y aún no se lo cree. Aún no termina de asimilar que no habrá más Voldemort, ni mortífagos amenazando la vida de Harry. El castillo es un caos de preparativos y reparaciones, después de todo en Septiembre comienza un nuevo curso y hay que tenerlo todo listo.

Hermione se siente perdida, son demasiadas cosas que procesar y su estrenada relación con Ron aún la confunde más.

Está sentada en un rincón oscuro del Gran Comedor mirando a la gente correr de un lado a otro, pero por primera vez en su vida solo quiere estar sentada y mirar. Se siente desconectada del mundo, como si todo fuese demasiado rápido. Como si el mundo fuese a 33 revoluciones y el resto del mundo a 45.

Menos cuando la besa, en esos momentos siente que él la ancla con fuerza, que la sujeta al presente y que no la deja vivir en el pasado. Cuando la besa sus huesos se funden, siente arder partes de su cuerpo olvidadas y siempre se queda con ganas de más. Porque alguien le ha dicho al pelirrojo que debe ser caballeroso y ese alguien no ha contado con las hormonas de una chica de diecisiete años que lleva casi un año sin tener la más mínima intimidad.

Se muere por sentir sus manos recorrerla, esas manos enormes, calientes, de dedos largos y flexibles.

Hermione apoyó la cara en una pared intentando que la piedra enfriase su cara ruborizada. Si solo pudiese decírselo... pero era incapaz. Incapaz de ser sincera y decirle que lo necesita. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?  
Se levanta desganada, sale del Gran Comedor y empieza a vagar cual fantasma por los pasillos del colegio.  
\- Hermione. Te estaba buscando.- Y su voz se clava como un hierro candente en su columna vertebral. Siente como su tono, un poco más bajo, hace vibrar las cuerdas de sus sentidos. Pero está frustrada, enfadada y cansada.

\- Pues ya me has encontrado.- Contesta sin girarse vertiendo contra él toda la rabia que de repente se agolpa en su garganta.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- Y su tono de sincera preocupación sólo la cabrea aún más.

\- Perfectamente.- El tono de Hermione sube una octava al tiempo que la ceja de Ronald se eleva haciendo patente su desconcierto.

La mira fijamente como evaluando sus opciones, valorando las acciones que puedan haberla hecho enfadar, pero no encuentra nada. Asi que sujeta su mano, abre la puerta más cercana y la arrastra hacia un aula vacía.

Ella se suelta de un manotazo y lo mira desafiante.

\- Lo siento.- Dice el chico.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?.- Hermione está a solo un susurro de gritar a pleno pulmón y en un acto reflejo, agarra su varita.

En realidad no piensa hacerle daño, lo quiere, es solo que lleva demasiado tiempo reaccionando así, ante la más mínima amenaza, como para que no se haya transformado en un hábito. Lo que no se espera es que Ron, que ha adquirido las mismas costumbres, se lance contra ella y sujete sus manos contra la puerta.

\- Sin canarios, por favor.- Su voz es un susurro en su oreja y nota como al sentirlo cerca la rabia se va transformando de nuevo.

Quiere tocarlo, lo necesita, asi que mueve la cara y lo besa. Lo besa en el primer lugar que puede alcanzar, donde el cuello termina y empieza la mandíbula. Deja que sus labios se deslicen, lo saborea, lo huele y va notando como su racionalidad se evapora.

Sus labios se unen en un beso lleno de promesas, necesidad, saliva y dientes. Lleno de hormonas desatadas y sangre que hierve bajo manos inexpertas.

Ron libera sus brazos lentamente, bajando por ellos hasta cogerla por la cintura y levantarla en peso para volver a empotrarla contra la puerta. Quizás un poco demasiado fuerte, pero no le importa y enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo intentando acercarlo lo máximo posible. Han visto demasiada muerte y estar juntos los ata a la vida.

Siguen besándose como desesperados, Hermione mete sus manos entre sus cabellos y tira de ellos para poder tener acceso a su cuello.

\- Espera, espera.- Susurra él.

\- Como me digas que pare te juro que te mato.

\- No, no es eso. Quiero tocarte.

Deshace el nudo de sus piernas y ambos buscan desesperados. Al final ven una silla de profesor que pueden apoyar fácilmente contra la puerta.

Ron se sienta, sonríe y alarga las manos invitándola a imitarlo. Pero ella niega mientras baja la cremallera de su sudadera lentamente quitándosela y unos instantes después hace lo mismo con sus vaqueros.

\- Mione.- Comienza a decir, pero ella se acerca y se inclina sobre él apoyándose en sus hombros.

\- Te lo advierto, Weasley, una palabra más y lo de los pajaros te parecerá una broma inocente.

\- Solo iba a decir que estas preciosa.

\- Buen chico.

Lo hace levantar y lucha contra su ropa, hasta que ambos solo lucen camisetas y ropa interior.  
Es un momento un poco raro, pero en cuanto vuelven a besarse la incomodidad pasa. Ron se sienta arrastrando a la chica que hace lo propio sobre sus piernas. Las manos vuelan bajo las camisetas, pero ese es el límite que se han puesto, así que la ropa que les queda permanece en su sitio.

Cada vez están más juntos y cuando se sienten al fin, aún a través de la fina tela de algodón, ambos gimen.  
\- Por Merlin.- Suspira el chico contra su cuello con voz ronca y ahogada.

Hermione sonríe mientras empieza a frotarse, ahogando sus propios gritos con besos desesperados.  
El muchacho intenta refrenarla, sujetarla, ruega e implora. Pero no hace caso y sigue cada vez más rápido hasta que el sobreexcitado cuerpo del pelirrojo termina antes de empezar.

Lo mira. Lo mira sin saber muy bien que hacer, sintiéndose levemente decepcionada.

Ron tiene la cabeza caída hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Entonces los abre, la coje suavemente enmarcando su cara con sus enormes manos y la besa. Un beso profundo lleno de deseo.

\- Tranquilla, Bill me contó que esto podía pasar.- Hermione no entiende nada, pero cada vez le importa menos, su beso está llevándose la poca razón que le queda.

\- Deberíamos limpiarnos un poco.- Susurra él. Así que se levantan y arreglan un poco el “estropicio” con la varita.

La mira sonriendo, acaricia su cara con suavidad y con un gesto de cabeza señala el sillón.

\- Tu turno.

El estómago le da un vuelco al oírlo, de repente tiene miedo, miedo a ese chico alto y seguro que parece que sabe lo que esta haciendo ¿Como sabe lo que está haciendo? Entonces una terrible sospecha oprime su pecho. Se deja caer sobre el asiento mirando al suelo, con las rodillas fuertemente apretadas.

\- ¿Habías, esto … antes? Ya sabes, con otra.- Y aunque dice “otra” quiere decir Lavender.

Ron se arrodilla frente a ella, sujeta su cara con suavidad y lo obliga a mirarlo.

\- No, nunca hice nada parecido con ella.- Dice respondiendo a su verdadera pregunta.

\- Pero, tú. ¡Parece que sabes lo que haces!.- Y no puede evitar el tono acusador.

\- Tener una legión de hermanos mayores tenía que servirme de algo. Bill se ocupó de explicarme todo lo necesario. Bueno Charlie le ayudó. En su momento quería morirme de vergüenza, pero ahora se lo agradezco.- Su tono es divertido y abochornado a partes iguales y ella no puede evitar reírse al imaginarse la escena.

La mira embelesado durante un momento, con la risa aún brillando en sus ojos.

\- Eres tan hermosa.

Sus labios vuelven a juntarse y pronto olvidan las palabras. Las manos de Ron se posan sobre sus rodillas separándolas y colándose entre ellas.

\- Acércate.- Ordena el pelirrojo entre besos. Obedece, sin dudar, sentándose al borde de la silla.  
Las manos de Ron se cuelan bajo la camiseta acariciando cada trozo de piel que puede alcanzar.

\- Quítate la camiseta.- Susurra ella.- quiero verte.- Parece que él va a protestar, pero viendo en el estado que está Hermione, prefiere callarse y se aparta lo justo como para deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Solo le queda una para estar desnudo, lo cual lo hace sentirse nervioso durante un momento, el tiempo que necesita para darse cuenta de que ella también se ha deshecho de su camiseta y de que no lleva sujetador.

Alarga una mano, lentamente, dando tiempo a la muchacha a que se retire. Pero ella no lo hace. Son suaves al tacto, los cubre con sus manos, no son demasiado grandes, pero le parecen perfectos. Los amasa con delicadeza, los besa, los acaricia y los suaves gemidos de la chica solo le dan alas para continuar.  
Su boca se desliza hacia a abajo, dejando un leve rastro de humedad. Nota como ella se tensa, pero no se aparta y Ron Weasley sonríe complacido.

Llega al ombligo, hace una breve parada y mira a Hermione. Está sonrojada y preciosa. Le vuelve a sonreir, despues continua descendiendo dándole millones de pequeños besos que la hacen suspirar de impaciencia.

La suave tela de algodón blanco le impide continuar, recuerda a Percy que parece susurrar en su oreja “querrás ir deprisa, pero no lo hagas. Sé cuidadoso, no la asustes”. Asi que se refrena, cuenta hasta 15 en latín y entonces la toca. Es apenas un roce por encima de la tela, pero Hermione gime suavemente.

Es el mejor sonido del mundo y quiere volver a oirlo, asi que sus dedos la acarician a traves de las braguitas. Ella vuelve a gemir. Las caricias se hacen más profundas y los suspiros más rotos, hasta que las hormonas de Ron toman el control y su boca sustituye a sus dedos. Besa, aprieta, huele y cada sonido que Hermione produce lo enardece un poco mas. Al final no puede soportarlo más y retira la tela empapada dejando que su lengua recorra por completo a la muchacha, que enreda los dedos en los mechones de color fuego, mientras mezcla gemidos y suspiros a partes iguales.

Hunde la cara en su entrepierna, comiéndosela como si de un helado se tratase, mientras sus manos la sujetan por los muslos y, a pesar de estar arrodillado, se siente poderoso. “Los dedos, Ronnie, usa los dedos” parece murmurar alguien en su cabeza. Prueba sin dejar de degustarla, va metiendo uno lentamente, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente y suave que es.

\- Ron. DIOS. Ron.- Grita desesperada. El pelirrojo sonríe recordando otro de los consejos “ Si recuerdan a Dios es que lo estás haciendo bien” y pone en práctica otra de las técnicas Weasley, pasadas de pelirrojo en pelirrojo a lo largo de generaciones.

Hermione se tensa, arquea la espalda y explota en un orgasmo animal. Nada que ver con los que ella misma se regala en ocasiones.

Se quedan en silencio. Ron se levanta, la toma entre sus brazos, volviendo a sentarse. Y permanecen así un buen rato. Abrazados, sin decir nada, la cabeza de Hermione sobre su pecho, adormecida por el rítmico latir de su corazón.

\- Ron.- Su voz es como un eco lejano, pero siente las palabras rebotando en su piel.

\- ¿Si?- Contesta medio adormilado, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué tu no?.- Carraspeó.- Bueno, ya sabes.

Él sonríe mientras besa su pelo.

\- No quiero que tu primera vez sea en un aula vacia llena de polvo.

\- También será tu primera vez.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón.- Le concede acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

Ella ríe dandole un beso en el cuello, aún necesita tocarlo un poco más.

\- Tendré que mandarle una postal de agradecimiento a Bill y otra a Charlie.- Dice dando las gracias a que el pelo le tape la cara.

\- Tendrías que mandarle tarjeta a todos.

\- ¿Percy?

\- Si, a el tambien.

\- ¡OH! vaya.- la chica rió suavemente.- ¿Los gemelos?

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, lo de Fred era aún muy reciente y las heridas tardarían en cicatrizar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hice, lo de los dedos?.- Hermione asintió incapaz de decir nada. Se sentía fascinada y a la vez muy avergonzada.- Pues es cosa suya.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero no era incómodo, simplemente necesitaban hacerse a la idea de lo que implicaba el paso que acababan de dar.

\- Deberiamos vestirnos. Deben estar buscándonos.- Dijo Hermione al rato.

Ambos se ponen la ropa entre sonrisas, bromas y besos.

Se ccogen de la mano y, justo cuando atraviesan el umbral, ella se gira y lo mira con una sospecha.

  
\- ¿Ginny?

  
Ron asiente riendo.

  
\- ¿¿¿¿GINNY???

  
\- ¿Quién crees que me enseñó el hechizo imperturbable?

  
Hermione se queda mirándole con la boca abierta. Ron se inclina cerrándosela con un suave beso. Y continuan camino al Gran comedor, mientras la castaña no puede dejar de pensar en el montón de knuts que iba a dejarse en tarjetas de agradecimiento.


End file.
